interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Half
English Etymology healf ('half'); as a noun, 'half', 'side', 'part'; akin to Old Saxon, Old Friesian, and Dutch half, German halb, Swedish half, Danish halv, Icelandic hālfr and Gothic ���������� (halbs). Compare halve, behalf. Pronunciation * , * , * *: Adjective # Consisting of a moiety, or half (1/2, 50%) #: a '''half' bushel''; a '''half' hour''; a '''half' dollar''; a '''half' view'' # Consisting of some indefinite portion resembling a half; approximately a half, whether more or less; partial; imperfect #: a '''half' dream''; ''half knowledge'' #* Alfred Tennyson: #*: Assumed from thence a half consent. # Having one parent (rather than two) in common #: A or # Related through one common grandparent or ancestor rather than two #: A or or Usage notes * The adjective and noun are often united to form a compound. Synonyms * hemi-, semi-, demi- Translations * Czech: půl * Dutch: half, gehalveerd * Ewe: afɑ̃ * Finnish: * German: * Indonesian: setengah * Kurdish: * Polish: * Portuguese: * Russian: , * Slovene: * Sranan Tongo: afu * Swahili: * West Frisian: * Dutch: * Finnish: * German: * Kurdish: , Derived terms * half ape * half back * half bent * half binding * half boarder * half-breadth plan * half brother * half cadence * half cap * half cock * half cocked * half hitch * half hose * half-life * Half Life * half measure * half note * half page * half pay * half price * half round * half shift * half sister * half step * half tide * half time * half tint * half truth * half year Adverb # In two equal parts or to an equal degree; in some part approximating a half; partially; imperfectly #: ''half-colored''; ''half done''; ''half-hearted''; ''half persuaded''; ''half conscious'' #* John Dryden: #*: Half loth and half consenting. #* Nehemiah 13:24: #*: Their children spoke half in the speech of Ashdod. Translations * Dutch: * Finnish: , * German: * Russian: , Noun # One of two equal parts into which anything may be divided, or considered as divided; — sometimes followed by of; as, a half of an apple. #* John Milton: #*: Not half his riches known, and yet despised. #* Alfred Tennyson: #*: A friendship so complete Portioned in halves between us # Half of a standard measure; frequently used for half a pint of beer or cider. #* 1968 , John Braine, The Crying Game, Houghton Mifflin, p. 11, #*: He came back with a pint of Guinness for me and a half of bitter for Wendy. #* 1974 , James Herriot, All Things Bright and Beautiful, St. Martin's Press, ISBN 0312020309, #*: I accepted a half of bitter from him. #* 2006 , Bill Appleton, Wide Boy, Pegasus Elliot Mackenzie, ISBN 1843862530, p. 168, #*: I went to the bar where I bought a pint and two large brandies. ... "Not brandy," she replied, "but I could use a long drink - maybe a half of lager." # The fraction obtained by dividing 1 by 2. #: Three-quarters minus a quarter is a '''half'.'' # part; side; behalf — Wyclif #* Geoffrey Chaucer: #*: The four halves of the house Synonyms * ½ Translations * Albanian: * Arabic: * Armenian: * Breton: hanter * Bulgarian: * Catalan: meitat * Chamicuro: * Chinese: 半 (bàn) * Croatian: * Dutch: * Esperanto: * Ewe: afɑ̃ * Faroese: * Finnish: * French: * German: * Greek: * Hebrew: * Hungarian: * Italian: * Japanese: 半分 (はんぶん, hanbún) * Korean: 반 (ban) * Lithuanian: pusė * Marathi: अर्धा (ardhaa) * Polish: * Portuguese: * Romanian: * Russian: * Scottish Gaelic: * Slovene: * Spanish: * Swedish: hälft * Telugu: (sagamu) * Yiddish: * Finnish: * Greek: * Arabic: * Armenian: * Bulgarian: * Ewe: afɑ̃ * Finnish: * French: * Greek: * Italian: * Japanese: 半分 (はんぶん, hanbún) * Korean: 반 (ban) * Portuguese: * Russian: * Spanish: * Ewe: afɑ̃ * Finnish: * Russian: Derived terms * better half * in half * in one's half * cry halves * go halves * half and half * not half * not half bad * other half Verb # To halve. Translations * Czech: , * Dutch: halveren * Finnish: puolittaa, panna puoliksi * Lithuanian: dalinti pusiau * Polish: * Russian: делить пополам (delít’ popolám) * : половина (polovína) * : hanner * : 半 (bàn) * : अर्धा (ardhaa) See also * half- References * Category:English nouns with irregular plurals ---- Dutch Adjective # half Derived terms * halfgod * halfrond * halfstok * halfweg * halveren * halverwege * helft ---- German Verb # Past tense singular of helfen. de:half et:half el:half es:half fr:half io:half id:half it:half kn:half kk:half sw:half ku:half lo:half lt:half hu:half ml:half my:half nl:half ja:half pl:half ru:half simple:half fi:half sv:half ta:half te:half th:half tr:half vi:half zh:half